


【堂良】红木微甜（番外车）

by Paloe



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paloe/pseuds/Paloe
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【堂良】红木微甜（番外车）

孟鹤堂翻身压上还在试图挣扎的人，吻了吻他的唇，带着委屈说道：“我们都一块住了这么久了，你就让我碰过一次……”  
周九良汗颜，想起那第一次是被孟鹤堂死缠烂打最后勉强妥协，可毕竟不是梦里，把根本没经验的周九良疼得眼泪直掉，从此以后再也不让孟鹤堂碰了。  
“把哥哥都憋坏了……”  
孟鹤堂抓着他的手放到自己胯下，还耍流氓地顶了两下，周九良吞了吞口水，脸都憋红了。  
“孟哥……”  
“这次孟哥有准备，保证不会再让九良疼到了好吗？”  
“……”  
  
周九良特想抽死自己，咋就一时被他那可怜巴巴的大眼睛给迷惑了？  
失了力气的人跪爬在床上，后穴里一大一小两个玩意持续震动着，孟鹤堂倒贴心，时不时地照顾一下他前边挺立着的东西，把周九良折磨到浑身直抖。  
从小腹烧起一股火来，周九良大口喘着气，结结巴巴地质问道：  
“你……你刚才，给我，用了…什么东西……”  
“嗯？”孟鹤堂装着无辜，拿起旁边的一个药膏说，“你说这个？当然是让宝宝舒服的东西，没有这个你会疼的……”  
“你还不如，让我疼呢……！”周九良气得朝后蹬了一脚，却因为动作让体内那两个东西滚了一圈，正顶在一块软肉上。他软了腿根，差点倒下去。  
“不乖哦。”孟鹤堂把人翻了个身，捉住他的脚踝让两条腿最大限度的打开，穴口一开一合，隐隐能看见体内的小玩具。孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴唇，把那东西又往里推了推。  
“唔……我，不要了，你别动……”  
孟鹤堂探进去一根手指，带着两枚跳蛋一起搅动：“嗯？可我看你挺喜欢它们的啊？”  
“啊啊啊……不要动…我要……我……”  
孟鹤堂坏心眼，见小孩快高潮了，抓起一旁的遥控器忽然换了档位，本来持续震动的跳蛋忽然就变成了间断的刺激。周九良大喘了几口气，眼睛湿漉漉的开口就骂：“你混蛋啊你……欺负人……”  
“嗯？我怎么欺负你了？”孟鹤堂俯下身，在白嫩的胸口咬下一块红红的印记，“不是你说不要了吗？”  
“你……！”  
一下又一下间断的震动根本没法满足周九良敏感的身子，他不自觉地把后穴里的东西吞吃地得深，嘴里骂骂咧咧：“你……当初我，给你刻胯骨……把你整阳痿了是不……还能不能行你！”  
孟鹤堂眯起了眼睛，又摁了一下遥控器，跳蛋的频率换成了从轻到重一波接一波的刺激。周九良呜咽一声，只觉得每次在震动重些的时候有了一点感觉，忽然就又跌回了缓慢的折磨。  
“哈……我，我不行……我错了哥哥……呜，给我……”  
“嗯？不舒服吗？”  
周九良咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，只觉得自己快要疯了，他已经被折腾了二十多分钟，却始终没法释放，忍不住抬起了腰，体内软肉紧紧贴着那肆虐的东西。  
孟鹤堂吻住了他的唇，周九良急切地迎合上去，像只猫儿一样地讨好他。若有若无地快感让他彻底扔掉了理智，只想着追求更高一层的奖励。  
“自己把东西拿出来，我就给你。”  
周九良抽了抽鼻子，脸涨得通红，听话地把手伸向后穴，伸进去地时候大腿根直抖，费了好大劲才把第一颗跳蛋带出来。  
孟鹤堂看着眼前的春色，狠狠咬了咬嘴唇，其实他也快要忍不住了，身下早就已经把浴衣支起了形状，但他更想看看周九良能被调教到什么程度。  
第二颗跳蛋终于被周九良弄了出来，他栽倒在床上，哭着说：“孟哥……孟哥我难受……”  
“难受啊？那怎么办呢？”  
“我……”周九良扭了扭身子，“我想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
周九良哪受得了孟鹤堂这般挑逗，心里又急又恼：“你个混蛋……你就是欺负人……”  
孟鹤堂勾起唇角，把浴衣腰带松开，俯身压在周九良身上说：“那就让你见识见识什么才叫欺负。”  
当他闯入时，被调教得湿软的穴口毫不费力的吞下了孟鹤堂物件，周九良抖了抖，神志不清地摇了摇头，一句话也说不出来。  
孟鹤堂也爽得头皮发麻，猛地往他的敏感点一顶，周九良尖叫了一声，直接射了出来。快感延绵不断的一直持续，周九良摇着头，带着哭腔什么好哥哥不要了要死了求饶的话一个劲往外蹦。  
高潮时的后穴一下又一下地收缩，孟鹤堂怎么可能停得下来，不顾周九良的求饶，扶着他的腰肢就往里闯。  
甬道敏感到每一次触碰都是折磨，孟鹤堂每顶一下周九良就挣扎着要躲，却被狠狠摁住，只能哭着承受。  
“舒服吗小木匠？”孟鹤堂眼里是疯狂的情欲，“你说我要还是个别人都看不到的鬼魂，这幅场景在别人眼里会是样子？”  
周九良脑中浮现了自己一人在床上被看不见的东西操得欲仙欲死的样子，羞得呜咽两声，用胳膊挡着脸不敢再去想。  
在孟鹤堂把自己的东西灌进甬道的时候，周九良又射了出来，这可是彻底脱了力，任孟鹤堂把他抱起去浴室清洗。  
“……你为啥不戴套？”  
“你又不会怀，我带套干嘛？”  
“你不觉得……嗯…这样很麻烦吗？”  
“我倒想让你含着我的东西过夜。”  
周九良脸红得也不知是被羞得还是被热水熏得，轻轻蹬了孟鹤堂一脚说：“你不知道会生病啊你！”  
孟鹤堂抬眼看了他一眼，哼笑一声说：“懂得挺多啊。”  
“滚！”  



End file.
